Ventus Training, Day 1! Episode 7
A few hours have pasted with Wolfgang and Volf training, Samantha and Airren are watching Wolfgang and Volf train... Wolfgang) COME ON VOLF! DESTROY THOSE CLONES...THEY'RE JUST MADE UP OF CLOUDS! Velix Volf) THEN HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT! Wolfgang) I'M THE ABILITY CALLER! =P Velix Volf) THEN CALL A D*MN ABILITY! [ By Samantha and Airren ] Samantha) Ugh...Boys... Airren) Huh? Samantha) You...( Interruption ) Airren) Yes...I don't know what you meant by that and why you said that... Samantha) I didn't finsh my question yet, although how did you know it... Airren) Mind reading is fun...=D Samantha) Hard to believe you can read minds... Airren) You want to test me! Samantha) YEAH! Airren) YOU WANT TO YELL AT ME AGAIN! Samantha) YES! Airren) ENOUGH WITH THE YELLING, NOW! Samantha) OKAY! Airren) Now! Samantha) WHY! Airren) BECAUSE I SAY SO! Samantha) Ugh...Just try to read my mind again! Airren) I will! [ Back at the field ] Wolfgang) Ugh...Girls...They're always yelling...But anyways! Ability Activate! Cannoning Express! ( Velix Volf releases the spear-like wing-holder from his back and is fired at his opponents ) Velix Volf) FINALLY! A NICE ABILITY! ( Velix Volf flies into the air making a full circle ) Wolfgang) SHOW OFF! ( Velix Volf fires the spear-like wing-holder from his back after his second flip, at his opponent and charges at his opponent after landing ) ( The wing holder spirals around, bring in some of the cloud clones and spins them until they disappear ) ( Volf charges into the final few cloud clones, biting their heads off and tearing them in-half with his metal-like tail ) ( The cloud clones disappear ) ( Wolfgang walks off to Volf ) Wolfgang) SHOW OFF! Velix Volf) Thank you, my show off master... Wolfgang) You're welcome and thank you my show off partner! Velix Volf) You're welcome... Wolfgang) Okay...weird...HEY! AIRREN, WE'RE DONE! ( Airren flies over, leaving Samantha ) Airren) Done what? Wolfgang) WE BEAT YOUR DUMMIES... Airren) You did...When did you fight... Wolfgang) We just finished... Airren) Well...Looks like I missed the whole thing... ( Velix Volf loads his wing holder onto his back and stares at Airren ) Velix Volf) So hear we are doing our training, but you can't watch us...REALLY! Airren) Sorry, I was arguing with this midgit's lover! Velix Volf) Ugh...They're not midgit's and I kind-of understand... Airren) GOOD! NOW TOMORROW YOU'LL HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN, JUST HARDER! Wolfgang) WHY NOT TODAY! Airren) BECAUSE I'M TIRED! Wolfgang) HEY, I'M NOT, SO LETS DO THIS RIGHT NOW! Airren) No... Velix Volf) IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT WATCHING, SO YOU SHOULD SUFFER! Airren) I don't have to... ( Airren starts to leave ) Velix Volf) HOLD UP! ( Airren continues to move ) Velix Volf) I SAID... ( Velix Volf fires a pulse of winds at Airren ) ( Airren disappears ) Wolfgang) Where did she... ( Wolfgang passes out, while Velix Volf turns into his ball form, out cold ) Airren) You guys should have thought better! -_-''' '''( Samantha runs over to Wolfgang ) Samantha) WHAT THE HECK! THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT! Airren) Well they needed it... Samantha) Maybe you're right, except! They're my friends! Airren) Well Miss Lover! How about you go get some sleep! Samantha) My name's Samantha...Not Miss Lover -_-''' '''Airren) Take them with you to that house over there and get some sleep! Samantha) I'm fine here... Airren) JUST GO! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! Samantha) Fine! ( Samantha picks Volf up and puts Wolfgang's one arm over her shoulder, walking them to the cloudy house ) Samantha) Geez... They're heavy! [ 10 minutes later ] Airren) So you finally show! ( A black beast of flames shows up ) ???) WHERE ARE THEY! Airren) Where are who! ???) THOSE FOUR CREATURES YOU HAVE HERE! Airren) You must have missed them because I know none... ???) Yeah right, you big liar! Airren) I seriously don't know what your talking about! ???) MY MASTER SAYS THEY'RE HERE, HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT! Airren) Well your master must be stupidly wrong... ???) MY MASTER IS... ( Interruption ) Airren) TRASH! ???) YEAH...HEY WAIT! HE'S NOT TRASH, HE COULD BEAT YOU EASILY! Airren) YEAH RIGHT! ???) DON'T WORRY, I'LL SHOW YOU! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Pet_Of_Darkness!_Episode_8 Grade of Ventus Training, Day 1! Episode 7? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4